The conventional way of getting higher power from standard field effect transistors (FET) is to fabricate a larger device and directly connecting in parallel a number of FETs so that when the load is varied, all of the FETs may become efficient and dissipate less (or more) power together. However, when there is a low impedance load, a worse case scenario occurs because a large amount of current is drawn by the device, and yet not all of the power is dissipated by the same. Consequently, the device gets very hot and its useful life is thereby shortened.
For low feedback power amplifiers fabricated by means of MMIC or MIC technologies, it is extremely difficult to obtain high inductance values on the same substrate, since the manufacturing process allows only the fabrication of pancake coils on the same substrate. In other words, no iron core can be fabricated on the same chip. In addition, there is only limited real estate available on the chip.
For effecting broadband amplifiers, oftentimes quadrature-hybrid circuits, one provided at the input and one provided at the output of the amplifiers, are used. These quadrature-hybrid circuits are well known and, as in the case of being used as a part of broadband amplifier circuit, are often quite complicated and consist of many different components. Such a circuit, therefore, is unwieldy and cannot be readily adapted to be used in dimension dependant devices such as spatial radars.